Percy Jackson - Consort Of The Olympians
by future-author16348
Summary: At the end of the battle of Manhattan, what if Percy had accepted immortality? What would his domain be? What would his life be like as a god? Contains sexual content. This is my first story. Enjoy! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson – Consort of the Olympians

Author's Notes – Hey guys! So this story is going to be about Percy being the God's (and maybe I'll throw a couple goddesses and male and female demigods in there as well) consort. This is a slash story and it will soon contain sexual content. Please review! I would love some constructive criticism to help my story! If there is even a little interest in this story, I'll definitely keep writing. Thanks!

Disclaimer – I don't own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Greek Gods. There are a couple lines that I took directly from the book, and they will be bolded. They are from the book The Last Olympian, Pg. 350-352.

A.U. -Instead of rejecting immortality in the fifth book, we are just going to pretend that he accepted it.

Chapter 1 – Becoming an Olympian

**"Perseus Jackson – if you wish it – you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying.** You would be a god of Olympus forever." Zeus said. **Percy stared at him, stunned. **

**"Um…a god?** I… I accept!" A shocked silence filled the room. Percy's mind was whirling. He didn't know why he said yes, but he felt like he had made the right decision.

"Honestly Percy, I didn't expect you to accept." Zeus said,

"But I'm glad you did. Now, unless you are an Olympian, please leave the throne room." Demigods, satyrs, and nymphs slowly shuffled out of the door. Grover and Annabeth walked over to Percy.

"Percy, does this mean we can't see you anymore?"

Percy smiled sadly, "I really don't know. I guess it depends on what they make me a god of."

"I bet they'll make you something water related, because your dad is the Lord of the Seas." Annabeth said. Suddenly, the Olympians in the throne room began to argue loudly. It sounded like it was mostly the Gods arguing with the Goddesses. Soon though. The arguing settled down as they reached a decision. Percy could clearly hear Hera, Demeter and… his father? arguing against this mysterious decision. He could also hear Aphrodite, and all of the other male gods STRONGLY for it.

"Geez, I wonder what Zeus said!" Annabeth joked. Five minutes later, the door opened. Hestia poked her head out from behind the door.

"Percy, the gods have decided what you will rule over. They would like to speak to you."

"Hey, Percy, we'll see you later right?" Grover said.

"Yeah! I'll come to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible." Percy said, "Bye guys!" Lots of demigods clapped him on the back, and gave him high-fives as he walked past. Percy knew that he would miss all of his friends. He cautiously walked into the throne room. All of the Gods and Goddesses were sitting on their thrones, and stared at him as he entered. A couple of the goddesses looked angry, some of them bored. All the gods, except Poseidon, had small smiles on their faces, and looked like they were daydreaming. Poseidon looked downright furious. He was glaring at all the other Gods.

"Percy, we are going to perform the ceremony to make you a god." Zeus said. Apollo stood up and said,

"To turn a mortal into an Olympian, all twelve Olympians have to change into their true forms, in front of the mortal, all at the same time." "After you have become an Olympian, it will formally declared what you control."

Zeus added, "Do you formally accept our gift of immortality?" Percy looked around the room. He glanced towards the door he friends were behind. He thought about his mom, Paul, Tyson, and everyone else he was close to.

"I accept. I wish to become immortal." Percy murmured.

"In order to turn Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon into a powerful new Olympian, we shall all assume our true forms in 3…2…1… GO." Zeus said. There was a blinding flash of light, and suddenly, everything was black.

'Oh Gods!' Percy thought frantically, 'did something go wrong?!' He felt like he was floating. He began to feel stronger. Even though the last few days had been hard, while he was fighting, he felt like he could lift a house. Percy felt rejuvenated. Suddenly, he could see, but everything was hazy. All of the gods, back in their normal, "human" shape, were crowded around him. Poseidon bent over and picked him up, and carried him to a new throne next to Artemis's. It was tall, and seemed to be made of diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and rubies. It had cushions on the seat, so when Poseidon set Percy down on it, it was very comfy. Most of the Gods and Goddesses left the throne room, except Apollo and Poseidon. Percy soon fell he woke up, he looked around. Apollo was sitting next to him.

"Percy, how are you feeling?" Apollo said.

"I'm okay I guess. How long was I out?" Percy asked.

Apollo looked at his watch. "1 week, 2 days, 14 hours, 6 minutes, and 45 seconds," Apollo frowned, "usually, it takes about two weeks before a mortal awakes after being turned into an Olympian. I don't know why it took such a short time for you, but it could be because you are an exceptionally powerful demigod. Since you're awake now, you should be good to go, and do whatever you want. The ceremony where Zeus will announce your domain will take place tonight."

"Okay," Percy said, "what am I supposed to wear?"

"Annabeth and Athena designed a new palace for you on Olympus." Apollo replied, "All of the clothes you could ever want are in the closets there." Suddenly the doors to the throne room bust open, and Poseidon came in.

"Good Percy, you're awake. Apollo, is it okay for me to take him to his palace?" he asked. "Yes, he is free to go and get ready for the ceremony." Apollo replied. "Oh gods, don't remind me." Poseidon said.

Percy got off of his very nice throne and followed Poseidon. They walked out of the throne room, and went outside into Olympus, walking past the lush gardens, amphitheaters, and statues of the Gods. Poseidon led his son to a large palace Percy had never seen before. It was huge, and it had tall spires that touched the sky. It looked very modern. The perfect place for a new, young God of Olympus to live. Percy was breathless.

"It's so cool!" he murmured. "Is this mine? Did they really design this for me?"

"Of course! You're a God of Olympus! Did you think that we would let you live in a little house?" Poseidon chuckled.

"Not really, but I think that this giant palace might be… excessive!" Percy said as they arrived at the front door.

The doors were very large, about twenty feet tall, and were a light, sea blue. Percy grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. He looked around, and saw a big entryway. It had cool marble floors, and stairs, that lead to an upper level. Poseidon smiled at his son, finding his curiosity amusing.

"Well, I'll leave you to get ready for your ceremony! I'll be back in about three hours to pick you up!" Poseidon said. He turned to walk out the door. As he was about to exit, he turned around and said,

"Percy… no matter what happens at the ceremony, just remember… I'm very, very proud of you." He awkwardly hugged Percy, and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson – Consort Of the Olympians

Author's Notes – Thanks so much for the reviews, I love it! So for now, updates on this story should be pretty fast, but it about two weeks, when I go back to school, I will update every Monday night, or if I am busy Monday, I'll make sure to update on Sunday night. You guys are great! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters.

Warning – This is a slash story of Percy with the Olympians, and some demigods. This story will contain sexual content.

Chapter 2 – The Ceremony

Percy walked around his huge palace. He found an elevator, and took it up to the highest floor. There, he found his room. It had an absolutely huge bed, a huge bathroom with a hot tub, two walk in closets filled with clothes, and a balcony. Percy went through the beautiful French doors, walked out onto the balcony, and looked at all of Olympus. Then he turned and looked back at his palace. It was amazing. He saw that he wasn't at the highest point yet, so he went back inside and walked around until he found some stairs, and went up to the top of the tallest tower.

He felt uncomfortable at the top of the tower. Percy rarely went this high into the sky, because he had always been told that Zeus would blast him out of it. From this height, he could see that the tower on his palace was the highest point on all of Olympus. With that, Percy turned around and walked back downstairs to his room.

He went into his closet, and looked around. It looked like Athena had already picked out what he should wear to the ceremony, because there were clothes hanging right in front of all the others. It was a simple toga. Percy didn't really want to wear it, but he decided as he was a God now, he didn't really have a choice.

Percy took off his shirt, pants, and socks and put the toga on. It was very soft, and he liked the feel of the cool cotton on his skin. The toga was white, and was like a shirt, except it went down to his legs. It showed Percy's shoulders, and didn't cover his arms, so it showed his well-defined biceps. It fit snugly around his torso, and ended… Percy walked over to the mirror and checked. It ended way too high. It only covered the very top of his ass. Thankfully, it easily covered the front. He looked at the toga. 'Is there a way I can lengthen the bottom?' he thought,

'The way Athena set it out made it clear that I really have to wear it.' Percy messed with it, but couldn't find any way to lengthen it. He took it off, and decided to ask his dad when he picked him up.

Percy walked into the bathroom and decided to shower. His bathroom was large, and had a huge shower with glass see-through walls. He leaned in the shower, and turned on the water. To his surprise, the water came out of a large square faucet in the ceiling. It made it seem like it was raining. Percy took off his underwear and got in the nice hot shower. He looked around for shampoo, and saw that there were several bottles to choose from, he chose one that claimed to smell like, "ocean breeze." Percy shampooed and rinsed his hair. Got out of the shower, and dried off with a very fluffy towel. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair so it lay flat on his head, put his underwear and toga on, and went downstairs.

Percy sat down on the comfy gray couch in his living room. He turned on the T.V. and decided to do nothing but relax while he was waiting for his dad. Percy searched though the many different channels that Hephaestus T.V. offered, and watched a couple shows, like _The Office _and _Glee _(Percy thought that Apollo had probably insisted that they were shown, they seemed like his kind of thing). A little bit later he walked over into the next room (which happened to be the kitchen) and looked around to see if he could find anything he wanted to eat. To his surprise, the kitchen was fully stocked, with everything he could possibly need, to make anything that he could possibly want. So, he grabbed an apple and went back to the living room.

Percy laid back on the couch after he finished his nap, and fell asleep. In what seemed like no time at all, Percy woke up to the doorbell ringing. He quickly got up and ran to the door to let his dad in.

"Hey Percy, are you ready?" Poseidon asked. Percy hesitated.

"Actually dad, I was wondering if you could help me. I put on the toga that Athena suggested that I wear and… well… it's a little too short." Poseidon grimaced, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I'm afraid that this is how Athena planned it. And… I'm sorry, but because people will be able to see your underwear, you… you'll have to take those off. "Percy froze, surprised,

"So, you're telling me that I'll have to walk around Olympus all night half naked?!"

"I'm really sorry Percy, but those are the rules." said Poseidon apologetically. Percy leaned down, and pulled off his underwear, leaving his tan ass visible for all to see.

"Fine. Let's go." Percy said unhappily. Poseidon held open the door, and Percy cautiously walked outside.

Poseidon led him through the streets of Olympus. As Percy walked past satyrs, nymphs, muses, etc., they turned and stared at him. After a while of this, Percy noticed, and every time he passed a crowd he blushed fiercely. Some satyrs even whistled as he walked past.

'Oh gods,' Percy thought, 'when the other Olympians see me, I'll die of embarrassment.' Poseidon walked to a large hall. It was very big, and was filled with circular tables with bright blue tablecloths on them. It was the same color as the door to his palace. Percy wasn't sure, but he thought that the bright blue was kind of his godly color. In front of all the tables there was a stage. The stage had a large table on it, with thirteen chairs, one for each of the Olympians. Poseidon showed Percy where he would sit, in the middle of the table, between him, and Zeus.

Percy quickly sat down before any of the Olympians noticed what he was wearing. Percy looked around nervously at all of the guests. There were lots of demigods from camp half-blood, including Annabeth and Grover, who eagerly waved at him when he looked at them. Percy smiled and thought, 'It's good that they aren't too sad I won't be able to come to camp anymore.' There were satyrs and nymphs that he didn't know crowded around the muses, which were playing music. Percy kept scanning the crowd, looking for more familiar face when he saw his mom and Paul sitting at a table near the front. A smile lit up his face when he saw them, and he wanted to go down and talk to them, but then, the muses stopped playing, and everyone took their seats. When everyone was seated, Zeus began speaking.

"This young man has been causing problems for us for sixteen years, however, time and time again, he has proven himself a hero. He has rescued Olympus, rescued camp half-blood, stopped us from creating world war three, and even brought my daughter back. For that, I am eternally grateful to him. When it was suggested by a few Olympians that we make him one of us, I wasn't sure. I didn't think I would be able to bear dealing with him forever. Now, I guess I finally realized that he is worthy of joining our ranks."

Zeus sat back down, and everyone applauded. Percy looked over at his mom, who to no one's surprise, was crying. Percy put his hand on top of Zeus's and whispered in his ear, "thank you." Zeus simply nodded as invisible servants came and delivered magical plates and cups to them. Percy simply told the plate what he wanted to eat, and it appeared. During his final transition into becoming a god Percy ate his favorite thing, blue chocolate chip pancakes, and blue coke.

After everyone was done, Zeus stood up again.

"Now, it is time to announce Percy's domain, color, animal, and godly duties that he may have." Everyone stopped talking, and paid attention to Zeus, wondering what Percy would control.

"Percy has many duties as an Olympian. His official domain is Lord of the Rivers, Lakes, and Rain. He will take care of all creatures that reside in these areas. He will make sure these areas are healthy. His color, as you can see, is a bright blue. His sacred animal is an eagle I have created of this same color. Percy has a small domain. Therefore," Zeus looked at me nervously, "he will also be… a consort of the Olympians."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson – Consort of the Olympians

Author's Note – Thanks for all the positive reviews I'm getting! It's great, I love writing this stuff. It's not even hard! I just have to find the time! By the way, Happy Holidays! (Sorry about my references to The Office in this story, but it's my favorite show of all time.)

Disclaimer – I don't own the Percy Jackson characters.

Warning – This story contains sexual content.

Pairing – Percy/Apollo (No sex, but some kissing, and flirting.)

Important! - PLEASE check out the poll I made, so I can know what order you guys want Percy to be paired with the gods! Thanks!

I will update this story again on January 2nd, 2014. Hopefully I get some responses to my poll so I know who write Percy with next!

Chapter 3 - Raining

A strange silence filled the hall as everyone looked at Percy. Percy just stared at Zeus.

"What? I don't understand." Percy said, bewildered. Zeus looked at him sadly.

"Percy, I know that you may not understand, but in time, you will come to accept it! You will probably love this part of your duties, if you just give it a chance." Zeus said, trying to assuage Percy's fears. Percy's mind was racing a million miles a minute. Everything clicked. The too-small toga, his dad's sad smile, the huge bed, the nice palace. It was all for him to please the gods. Percy loved having sex as much as the next guy, but it wasn't sure if he would want to just have sex all the time forever.

Percy jumped up from the table and ran out the door onto the street. As he ran towards his palace, it started raining. When he finally got to his palace, he ran to his room and slammed the door shut.

'How embarrassing!' Percy thought. 'Why did he have to announce it like that in front of all those people?' Outside, it was pouring. At some time later in the day, Percy locked all of the doors and windows to his palace, which had protection on it so the Olympians couldn't just enter whenever they wanted (it was his house after all). He stayed inside for days, watching TV, sleeping, pacing, and just being mad. The whole time, it poured outside.

Zeus was waiting for Percy to calm down, but it had almost been two weeks. It hadn't stopped raining since Percy ran out during his ceremony. All of the parks were mushy and soaked, Apollo would have to drive the sun close to Olympus every day if it was ever going to dry up. Zeus decided to have an emergency meeting for all the Olympians, except Percy. One by one, they all appeared in their thrones, and once all of them were there, Zeus started explaining that they had to help Percy become accustomed to his new life.

"Maybe if you hadn't tried to force him into having sex with you all the time, he wouldn't be so upset." Poseidon grumbled under his breath. Zeus looked around to all of the others, hoping someone would have a good idea.

"Athena? Any ideas?" he asked.

"Ha-ha Zeus. No. I'm not helping you with this." Athena replied scathingly. Zeus looked at Apollo.

"Apollo, Percy has always liked you right?" Zeus asked.

"Yeah sure, he just realizes that I am the coolest god, unlike the rest of you." Apollo said.

"Do you think that when he's calmer, you could go and try to talk to him? Win his trust? Then maybe he will see that this will be a great way to spend eons and eons with us." Zeus said.

"I guess I could try. I might even get some sex out of it too." He looked outside. It was only sprinkling, so Apollo said, "I'll go right now!" Apollo popped himself to Percy's front door. He knocked softly. Percy came to the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" Percy was wearing some pajama bottoms that were purposefully a little too big, so they hung low on his waist, and slightly too small, so it clung to his torso and biceps. Apollo leaned against the door, and began to lay on the charm, smiling softly and staring at Percy with big blue eyes.

"Percy, I'm here to apologize… I feel really bad about the whole forcing-you-to-have-sex-with-us forever thing. I know your time with me would be the best sex of your life, but you shouldn't be forced into it." Apollo said. Percy tried to hold back a smile, and failed. Apollo turned away and was about leave, when Percy stopped him.

"Hey, wait, um… could you stay for a while?" Percy asked.

"Sure! Whatever you want!" Apollo replied as he went inside. He whistled, "Wow! Nice place you got here!" Percy led Apollo into the living room, and they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, it's great living here! The reason isn't so great, but it's beautiful." Percy said.

"It's not the only thing around here that's beautiful." Apollo said nonchalantly. Percy blushed. Percy was trying hard to stay mad, He really was! Then Apollo started talking. And it was hard to stay mad.

"Oh! Um… so uh… do you want to see my room?" Percy asked awkwardly.

"Sure!" Apollo replied, curious to see what Percy's room looked like. The pair rode the elevator up to the top floor, and went into his room.

Apollo looked around and said, "Wow! This is really cool! I can totally see myself staying here for a while!"

Percy raised an eyebrow and said, "You won't be staying overnight with me any time soon." Apollo pretended to pout a little bit, try to use puppy eyes. To avoid giving Apollo what he wanted, Percy gave Apollo a little tour of his room. He showed him the balcony, closet and the bathroom. Percy sat down on his bed and turned on the TV.

"Is there anything you want to watch?" Percy asked, handing Apollo the remote.

Apollo quickly grabbed the remote, sat down next to Percy, and said, "I've paid Hephaestus to give me five channels that always play my favorite shows." He flipped through the channels until he got to one that had The Office on.

Percy laughed, "I knew it! The first time I turned on the TV and I saw those shows, thought, Apollo must have paid Hephaestus to air them! And you did! Apollo smiled. Percy's laugh was cute. They watched a couple episodes. They started on opposite sides of the bed, and then ended the second episode laying on the bed, only inches from each other. Percy turned and looked at Apollo.

"Um- Thanks for coming… I was really lonely… I guess I didn't realize it." He said.

"No problem! I think I'll come back, and spend lots of time here." Apollo said. Percy smiled. He knew he was supposed to be mad at all of the Olympians, including his dad, but Apollo was just really sweet. His pretty blue eyes, chiseled features, beach-blonde hair, and strong biceps didn't help Percy stay mad at him either. Maybe, just maybe, a life like this wouldn't be so bad after all. Percy, suddenly feeling brave, leaned in and kissed Apollo softly on the lips. Apollo, was at first surprised, but then quickly reciprocated.

Apollo kissed Percy softly at first, then more and more deeply as time went on. He turned Percy, so that he was laying on his back, and moved his arms up above his head. Percy groaned softly in satisfaction as Apollo demonstrated his expert kissing skills. Once he was sure that Percy would keep his hands where he set them, Apollo reached down while still kissing Percy, and slowly slid his hands underneath Percy's shirt. Percy squirmed a little at Apollo's cold hands, but Apollo kept going, feeling every ab muscle quiver with excitement.

Apollo moved to kiss Percy's neck, as Percy gasped for breath. Because he was consort to the Olympians, he was very sensitive to all touches. Apollo pulled Percy's shirt off, and couldn't help but stare at the sexy, tan body that lay before him. Percy was one of the sexiest mortals the gods had ever encountered, and they had been alive for 3,000 years. He had a long, thin, muscular body. His six pack abs were noticeable, but they weren't too defined. He had sexy v-lines that just made Apollo's mouth water. When Percy couldn't keep his hands above his head anymore, he grabbed Apollo's curly blond hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Percy moved Apollo, so that Apollo was on top of him, and pulled his shirt off. Percy gawked at Apollo's body. He wondered when he would be able to learn how to control what he looked like. He would definitely make some changes. Apollo's thick biceps flexed as he held himself over Percy, while Percy explored Apollo's body with his hands. He touched Apollo's pecs, and ran his thumbs over Apollo's nipples.

Apollo gently licked Percy's top lip, and Percy eagerly opened his mouth. Apollo explored Percy's mouth with his tongue. Percy moaned, and pulled Apollo down so he was laying on him. Percy reached down, and was starting to unbuckle Apollo's pants, when he felt a hand reach down and stop him. Percy opened his eyes to see Apollo's sparkly blue ones.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Apollo smiled. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret tomorrow." Percy pouted.

"Does this mean you'll have to leave?" Percy asked sadly.

"No!" Apollo replied. "I can stay as long as you want." Percy blushed.

"Do you… Do you think you could spend the night here? It gets pretty lonely." He said. Apollo smiled.

"Sure." Apollo got up off of the bed, and took his pants off. He had tight black briefs on. Then, he and Percy got under the covers. Percy scooted closer to Apollo, and Apollo put his arm around Percy's waist, pulling him close. Percy snuggled in closer, and quickly fell asleep in Apollo's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson – Consort Of the Olympians

Author's Note – Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Remember to check out my profile for the poll, so I know what order you want to see the Gods with Percy! Or I could just make it up myself, whatever you guys want! Also, if you would like to know what the Gods look like in my stories, look for my email on my profile, email me, and then I'll email you back! Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own the Percy Jackson characters.

Warning- This story contains sexual content.

Chapter 4- A New Life?

Apollo was too hot. He opened his eyes. Percy was wrapped around him. Apollo smiled. He had always imagined that Percy was someone who liked to cuddle. Percy was half laying on top of him, their bare skin touching. Percy had one arm wrapped around Apollo's neck, with his fingers curled in Apollo's hair. His mouth was right next to Apollo's ear, and every time he exhaled, it tickled Apollo's neck. Every once and a while, Percy made an adorable little moaning noise in his sleep. And to top all off, Percy had one of his legs in between Apollo's, so his thigh was pressed against Apollo's cock.

Percy slowly blinked his eyes open, awakened by Apollo's movements. Apollo slid his hand in the back of Percy's pants, and squeezed his round, firm ass.

"Good morning!" Percy yawned. He enthusiastically kissed Apollo on the cheek, not shy at all, even though he had just spent the night sleeping next to the god, and was wrapped around him. Percy moved his hand so it was resting on Apollo's chest, and lightly ran his fingers along Apollo's smooth skin. They laid in bed like that for almost an hour, sharing a few chaste kisses, and exploring each other with their hands. Percy leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone to check the time. Percy groaned. It was 10:00. Which meant it was probably time to get up.

"It's time to get up! Will you be okay while I take a shower?" Percy asked Apollo. Apollo grinned a little, a plan quickly forming in his head.

"Sure, I'll just sit here and watch TV." Apollo said, stretching out on the large bed. Percy went into the bathroom, turned on the shower so the water would warm up, took off his pajama pants and underwear, and got in the steamy shower. After about five minutes, Percy was done washing his hair and just stood in the hot, relaxing stream of water. Percy closed his eyes, remembering the wonderful night he had with Apollo.

A couple minutes after Percy got in the shower, Apollo climbed out of the bed, got undressed, and slowly and silently opened the door to the bathroom. He could hardly see Percy through all of the mist. As Apollo got closer, he could see that Percy had his eyes closed. Apollo opened the glass door to the shower, and stepped inside. Percy still had his eyes closed, and had no idea that Apollo was in the large shower with him.

Apollo stood behind Percy, and slowly wrapped his large muscular arms around Percy. Percy jumped, realized it was Apollo, and nervously settled back into Apollo's arms. Apollo slowly pulled Percy's arms up above his head, and worked his way down caressing each part of Percy's body. He caressed Percy's forearms and biceps, cupping the strong muscles with each of his hands. He slid his hands slowly through Percy's armpits, and glided down to Percy's nipples, which he began flicking quickly. After Percy moaned softly, he slid his hands down along Percy's stomach, feeling his abs. He allowed Percy to put his arms down, and then his hands slowly passed Percy's waistline, and entered into his pubic hair. Apollo chuckled huskily.

"I'll have to help you shave that." He said. Percy blushed in response. Apollo gently teased Percy's hard member, and then moved further down, rubbing the inside of Percy's thighs, spreading his legs apart. Percy gasped as Apollo slowly inserted one of his fingers into Percy's hole. Apollo stretched Percy's ass, slowly moving his fingers in and out. He didn't want Percy to experience any discomfort even though now that Percy was the consort of the Olympians, he would always keep his tightness, and would never tear. Apollo inserted another finger in Percy's ass, and stretched it until he felt it was ready. Percy withered with pleasure, unable to contain it with each touch. Suddenly, Apollo's finger's pulled out. Percy felt cold and empty without something up his ass. Apollo turned Percy around quickly and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Percy, are you ready for this?" Apollo asked, concerned.

"Yes. I'm ready. Fuck me." Percy moaned excitedly. Apollo pushed Percy up against the wall of the shower, and kissed him roughly, pressing their bodies together. Apollo gently grinded against Percy's pelvis, finally getting a little of the friction he craved. Percy threw his arms around Apollo's neck, and Apollo lifted him up, resting Percy on his hips. Percy wrapped his long tan legs around Apollo, and Apollo rubbed his cock against Percy's ass. Percy moaned against Apollo's lips. The hot water poured down over the two as Apollo slowly entered his big length into Percy's begging ass.

Apollo somehow managed to spin Percy around, take his cock out, and set Percy against the glass wall of the shower, and put it back in without Percy noticing. He quickly thrust in and out of the tightest lover he ever had. Apollo held tightly onto Percy's hips. Percy cried out as Apollo hit his prostate. Apollo adjusted and started slamming into Percy's prostate with each thrust, making Percy melt with pleasure.

Apollo kept a constant rhythm on Percy's ass, and wrapped his right hand around Percy's length, and began jerking him off. With a very loud moan, Percy came all over the wall of the shower. As the muscles around Apollo's cock tightened and squeezed, Apollo came in Percy's ass. The two rested for a moment, frozen in place. Both were breathing hard. Eventually they recovered from their explosive orgasms and Apollo slowly pulled out of Percy. Percy kissed him.

"That was amazing!" Percy said happily. He thought, 'Maybe this would be an amazing way to spend forever.' Apollo smirked at Percy's praise. He was Apollo, of course any sex with him at all would be amazing and unforgettable. They got out of the shower, and Apollo dried them off with a quick blast of heat from the sun. Percy, no longer shy, walked naked to his closet to pick out new clothes, that weren't pajamas, or sweat pants like he had worn for almost two weeks. Apollo followed him in.

"So, what do you think I should wear?" Percy asked teasingly.

"I really like you as you are, wearing nothing, and looking completely sexy, but I guess you should wear…" Apollo looked around the closet and picked out a tight pair of dark jeans and an orange shirt, like the color of a sunset. Percy smiled. Of course Apollo would pick something that was similar to the sun. Percy took to jeans and t-shirt from Apollo when he suddenly blushed bright red.

"Um… Apollo…?" Percy asked nervously. "The only thing I can't find in my closet… is underwear. There is no underwear anywhere in this house. I've searched everywhere." Apollo laughed as Percy said this.

"Percy, there's a reason that you can't find any underwear." Apollo said, grinning from ear to ear. We want you ready for us whenever we need you." If possible, Percy blushed harder.

"Oh! I… I guess that's okay…" Percy said, surprised.

"Now that you've finally come around to the idea, I guess we will have to make a schedule for you!" Apollo said, smiling bigger.

"So… about that underwear?" Percy said.

"Oh yeah," Apollo said, "Here you go." Suddenly, on Percy's bed several pairs of skimpy, silky underwear, in the same bright blue of Percy's sacred color appeared. Percy blushed again.

"You expect me to wear these?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Oh yes, the gods expect you to wear this all the time!" Apollo chuckled. Percy sighed and grabbed one of the pairs of underwear laying on the bed. He put it on. It fit very tightly, clinging to his ass. Apollo and the other gods had designed it themselves, so it would mold its shape to the wearer. The underwear molded itself to the shape of Percy's firm ass. The top of the underwear only went half way up Percy's ass, and the front clung to Percy's cock and the very tops of his inner thighs. The underwear itself was cool to the touch, always staying a few degrees cooler than the body temperature, so the wearer would always know it was there. It was very soft, and Apollo thought that Percy was the hottest lover he'd ever had.

Percy put the rest of his clothes on, and after kissing a couple more times, he and Apollo went downstairs, out the door, and headed to the throne room, so they could discuss Percy's schedule with the other Olympians.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Jackson - Consort of the Olympians

Author's Note – So… Sorry, but not too many people replied to my poll (I think two total). So I just made up the order myself! To answer some of your questions, if I feel like putting in some Percy/Goddesses, Percy/Minor Gods, Percy/Demigods, and Percy/Random Combos of Gods, Goddesses, Minor Gods, and Demigods, I'll just do those on the last two days of Percy's cycle. And after you read this chapter this will make sense to you and you will know what I'm talking about, and I won't sound crazy… Enjoy! Please review! If you want to know how I envision the Gods, please email me at 16348 ! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer – I don't own the Percy Jackson characters.

Warning – This story contains sexual content.

Chapter 5 – Cycle 1 Day 1

Percy and Apollo walked into the throne room. All of the Olympians were sitting on their thrones, waiting for them. The Goddesses in the room weren't paying any attention at all, but the Gods all looked up immediately when he entered the room. Percy smiled a little, wondering just how important he was, when he saw all of the Gods waiting for him. Apollo sat down on his throne. Percy approached Zeus's throne and asked,

"Um... Apollo said I'm supposed to plan a schedule with all of the Olympians?" Zeus sighed in relief.

"Yes! Percy, I'm so happy that you've come around!" Zeus smiled. He smiled. The king of the Olympians actually smiled! Percy thought that Zeus actually looked pretty sexy when he was smiling. Zeus waved his hand, and a whiteboard appeared on a stand in the middle of the thrones.

"First, we need to decide how to divide Percy's time." Zeus said, "Percy, do you have any opinions? Should we go in shifts by hours?"

"No way! Hours? I need time to myself! I think we could do a one day rotation? We could make it like a cycle?" Percy suggested.

"That should work, we can always change it if it doesn't work well." Zeus said as other Olympians murmured their agreement. A marker flew up from the white board and divided it into eight equal parts.

"Um… actually, I think you should add two more sections… just for me to have days off, and do whatever I want…" Percy asked hopefully. The Gods grumbled, but the lines on the board erased, and the marker divided the board into ten equal sections. On the last two, it wrote – Percy.

"Okay, how should we decide which day we have?" Zeus asked the other Gods. Percy thought for a while and said,

"We could do it alphabetically or something… with the big three at the end?"

Zeus stopped him, "No, because Apollo just had time with you, it's not fair if he has another straight day with you!"

"Fine, we can do it alphabetically backwards, with the big three at the end." Percy said. Zeus started to grumble, but Percy cut him off.

"No. I'm the one having sex with each of you guys. I am the one who gets to choose in what order."

"Fine. So that means…" as Zeus spoke, the marker began writing the names he spoke on the board. "First is Hermes, then Hephaestus, Dionysus, Ares, Apollo, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and finally your two days." Percy nodded.

"Could the shifts be from noon to noon?" Percy asked. "Is… is it crazy for me to expect each of the Gods to spend the whole night for me? Because if you guys have a problem with that, I guess it's a deal breaker." Percy felt bad for laying down the law like this, but he wanted the Gods to know what he wanted. All of the Gods smiled.

"Oh, it seems like Percy wants to cuddle!" Hermes snickered. Percy blushed, and shyly nodded.

"Yes. So, each God gets to spend 24 hours straight in Percy's company. We have a ten day cycle. On the last two days, Percy gets to do whoever, or whatever he wants." Zeus winked at Percy. The first cycle begins with Hermes in about five minutes."

"Wait. Why is my dad's name on the list? I can't…." Percy stammered. Aphrodite suddenly sat up.

"Percy, you should know by now that relation doesn't matter to the gods. Zeus and Hera are siblings." She said.

"Oh…Okay." Percy said. The nervous feeling in his stomach still didn't go away. Then Percy realized that in a matter of seconds, he would be Hermes's property for twenty-four hours. Then he felt sick. Then, a clock tower somewhere in Olympus began ringing, signifying that it was 12:00. Percy looked at Hermes, who snapped his fingers. The next thing Percy knew, they were sitting next to each other on a comfortable couch, in front of them there was a wall made of windows, looking out on the ocean view. There was a roaring fireplace built into the wall. Percy looked around and asked

"Where are we?" Hermes smiled.

"This is one of the many vacation homes I have. We are in Newport, Oregon. I love this place, it's really peaceful!" he said. "Percy, I just want you to know, it means a lot to all of us that you agreed to become our consort. I believe that all of us have been watching you very closely, just in case the chance for this came up."

"I was wondering, I am the Consort of the Olympians, right? Why aren't any Goddesses included in the schedule we made?" Percy asked.

"I'm not really sure why, but the Consort has always been supposed to… well, for lack of a better word, service, the Gods first." Hermes answered.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I don't think many of the Goddesses are very happy about this anyway. Except for Aphrodite, she's thrilled." Percy said,

"Yes, she is. She's very happy that she managed to get all of the Gods such a sexy consort." Hermes laughed. Percy blushed, and smiled at Hermes.

"I'm just worried that after a while, all of the Gods will just get bored with me, and then I won't have a purpose as a God." Percy worried.

"Percy, you are gorgeous. I know of at least two gods that have watched you while you were training at camp. Watching you fight with your shirt off…. Well, many Gods have made a point to watch." Hermes said, trying to assuage Percy's fears. Percy threw his arms around Hermes, thanking him for his kind words. Percy knew now that the Gods wouldn't get bored and leave him. He was theirs forever. Percy smiled at this. He kissed Hermes on the cheek, and then pulled away.

"So, um… what do you want to do now?" Percy asked.

"Well, we could go swimming, I know you love to do that." Hermes teased. He didn't care about swimming so much, he just wanted to get Percy naked.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Percy smiled. He and Hermes went downstairs, where there was an indoor pool. While they walked downstairs, Percy felt a funny feeling around his pelvis, and it tickled just a little, but it went away really fast. He pulled off his shirt, while Hermes watched. Percy grinned a little, knowing the god was watching him. Percy was about to take off his jeans and underwear, (all at once, because he was still a little embarrassed about his very snug fitting underwear.) when he stopped.

"I don't have swimming trunks or anything, do you have some extras?" he asked Hermes.

"No, this pool is no clothes only." Hermes winked at Percy. Percy blushed, but pulled off his jeans and underwear. Percy glanced down, something was different. He smiled just a little. He didn't really know whether to be mad or to laugh. All of the hair that had been on his pelvis was gone. Apollo must have done something. Percy jumped in the pool, and went under the warm water. He had gotten used to being able to breath underwater, but it was still weird at first. Percy swam to the top, and rested his arms on the edge of the pool. Hermes was still standing, full clothed, looking amused at Percy's underwater abilities.

"So, are you going to join me?" Percy asked shyly.

"Of course!" Hermes said, and took off his shirt. Hermes's muscles were much more defined than Apollo's. His bronze skin shone brightly under the lights in the room. His abs stood out, and lower down his happy trail disappeared into the waistline of his pants. Hermes looked deeply into Percy's eyes, and ran a hand through his curly, sandy blonde hair. He took off his pants and underwear, revealing his cock (well, it was just a little smaller than Apollo's, but maybe just a little thicker… not that Percy would ever tell Hermes that…). Percy bit his lip. He couldn't wait for that cock to pound into him.

Hermes jumped in the pool next to Percy. When he surfaced, he put one hand on the edge of the pool, and with the other hand, he reached out, grabbed Percy, and pulled him in for strong kiss. Percy sighed into Hermes's mouth, and reached up, running his hand through Hermes's hair, pulling on it. Hermes pulled back from Percy, and pulled himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. He pulled Percy up so that he was sitting on Hermes's lap. Percy wrapped his long tan legs around Hermes.

Hermes grabbed Percy by the waist, pulling him closer. Hermes began to move his hands lower, when Percy suddenly hand an involuntary shiver. Hermes stroked the small of Percy's back again. Percy gasped in his ear. Hermes didn't know why Percy was so sensitive there. He made a mental note to ask the teen about it later. Percy kissed Hermes, and Percy's hard length poked Hermes in the stomach. Through their kiss, Percy felt Hermes grin. Percy couldn't help but smile too.

"Oh shut up!" Percy laughed. He pushed Hermes down so he was lying flat on his back. Hermes slid his hands downward, and squeezed Percy's ass, causing the teen to moan softly. Hermes smiled again and rolled over, so that he was on top of Percy.

"Well, look who's in charge now!" Hermes said with a grin.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Percy said with a sexy growl. Hermes picked Percy up from the floor, intending to take Percy upstairs to the bed, but Percy stopped him.

"No. I don't want to wait. Fuck me now." Percy said impatiently. Hermes set Percy down on the cool stone floor, got on his knees, and slowly slipped into Percy. Percy moaned loudly as Hermes's cock grazed his prostate. Hermes pounded Percy into the floor, going balls deep with every thrust, their skin making satisfying smacks. Percy cried out in ecstasy as Hermes quickly slammed in and out of Percy. After a few more minutes, Hermes felt that he couldn't hold it any longer, Percy's hole was just too tight and hot. Hermes thrust in as far as he could, and emptied himself into Percy's hole. He pulled out, and as cum dripped out of Percy's ass, he turned Percy around and licked up and down Percy's dick.

Hermes sucked hard on Percy's dick, swirling the tip with his tongue. Percy pulled on Hermes's hair, as he withered underneath Hermes's administration. Hermes was quickly able to bring the demigod to orgasm, and Percy came into his mouth. Hermes swallowed it, as Percy pulled Hermes up to kiss him. For a while the two lay there on the floor, and then Hermes snapped his fingers. They appeared in a new room, Percy assumed it was in the same house, laying on Hermes's bed together.

"Wow… you brought a whole new meaning to fucked brainless." Percy said.


End file.
